This invention concerns a multiple parameter processing and programming system.
The present state-of-the-art employs systems for connecting or disconnecting signals at various predetermined times or for various values of certain parameters. The operation of a system of this type permits processing and programming of an unlimited number of programming commands which occur within the range of a programmable parameter which has also been previously programmed. An example of a previously proposed system of the type sought to be improved is described in Spanish Patent No. 409,800 and entitled "Improvement of Programmers by Transmission of Multiple Signals" which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,314.